deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Mario RPG Battle Royale
Sebastian pereira90= Description SMRPG Battle Royale! Who of these lovable characters from one of Square's best games would win? Interlude Wiz: Super Mario RPG, one of Square's best games of all time Boomstick: And our protagonists are going to fight! Wiz: Like Mario, the legendary hero of the Mushroom Kingdom Boomstick: Geno, the best toy for kids! Wiz: Mallow, the frog with worst luck ever Boomstick: Bowser, the baddest koopa on the way! Wiz: Princess Peach, monarch of the Mushroom Kingdom Boomstick: He is Wiz and I am Boomstick! Wiz: And our job is analyze their armor, weapons and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE Mario (Cue: SMRPG Battle theme) Wiz: Mario, Mushroom Kingdom's hero,. His journey starts when Princess Peach gets kidnapped by Bowser- Boomstick: AGAIN! Wiz: Yeah... Mario came to Bowser's castle, cleared the area an- Boomstick: Beated the shit outta him! Dangerous plumber, huh? Wiz: After that, Mario was about to save the princess, a great earthquake send him to fly. Boomstick: Fucking deus ex machinas Wiz: Mario tried to came back, but the "Earthquake" wasn't an earthquake at all, but a giant sword called"Exor". Breaking the star road was only part of the plan of the Smithy gang to dominate the world Boomstick: That moves on his abilities! He is the most equalized character in the game! Wiz: He has a great physical characteristics, and very decent magical ones... Except for versatibility on the magic area, being his only moves fire and jump, with variatons Boomstick: Starting with the good o'l jump, basic attack of decent damage Wiz: The Fire Orb, attack that uses fire to attack, its also an elemental attack Boomstick: The super jump, an infinite jump chain! It has great attack potency Wiz: Super Flame, attack that uses giant fireballs to attack a single target Boomstick: The Ultra Jump, area attack of decent damage, if executed correctly, it can be infinite Wiz: And the Ultra flame, area attack of decent damage Boomstick: This plumber has three types of weapons! Attack with his fists, use shells to attack or use a hammer! ''' Shells: * Nok nok Shell * Troopa Shell Hammers: * Hammer * Super Hammer * Masher * Ultra hammer Fists: * Unarmed * Punch Glove * Mega Glove Wiz: But all those weapons are childs play to Mario's best equipment, like the Lazy Shell, the Super Suit and the Attack Scarf '''Boomstick: The Lazy Shell is far better than the ultra hammer! Dwarfing it by 20 Attack points Wiz: The Super Suit grants Mario nigh invunerability to status effects, and makes him an unstoppable tank Boomstick: The attack Scarf only increases his Attack potency, though Wiz: Mario has a few flaws, like the lack of magical versatibility and intelligence Boomstick: But Mario is someone you don't wanna mess with! '' 'Mario shapeshifts into Croco Geno (Cue: Forest Maze) Wiz: An Star Warrior of name '''♥♪!? '''came to Mario's land. His only propuse was defeating Smithy and repair the Star Road '''Boomstick: His vessel? A fucking doll, of course! Wiz: Don't let the visuals blind you, Boomstick, this doll did some impressive things'.' Boomstick: Like knocking Mario out cold! ''' Wiz: Geno is the fastest character in the game, but his flaw is his lack of defense '''Boomstick: To start, we have the Geno beam! Which attacks a single enemy with a beam. Wiz: The Geno boost, which allows him to rise his attack and defense if executed correctly. Boomstick: The Geno Whirl, an overkill disk that one shots an enemy if executed correctly Wiz: The Geno Blast, an area attack that fires pilars of magic, blasting the enemy Boomstick: And the Geno Flash, which shots an small sun that grows in size! Wiz: That moves in Geno's equipment, which is all based on shooting the enemy with different projectiles, like his punches Punches: *Unarmed *Double Punch Projectiles *Finger shot *Hand gun *Hand Cannon *Star Gun Boomstick: Geno is strong, and his magic is very versatile, but he has his flaws! His magic is expensive as fuck, and is not very durable! Wiz: But Geno is more of a offensive character, hence his flaws Boomstick: Holy crap, Geno is a toy that you don't wanna mess with! Geno: I serve... To a higher authority .. Mallow (Cue : Nimbus land) Wiz: Mallow was one of Frogfisous grandchildren, sent to trade a coin for some cricket pie, Mallow was robbed by the bandit Croco Boomstick: And then he joined Mario! Wiz: After defeating Croco and gaining his coin back, Mallow helped Mario to defeat Mack, a knife shaped monster Boomstick: Wait, WHAT?! I thought it was a living pogo stick! Wiz: After that, Mallow discovered something very sad. He wasn't a frog! He was the lost prince of Nimbus Land Boomstick: Thats very fucking cliché. Wiz: Yeah... Boomstick: Moving on his abilities, he has the best offensive magic of the game! Wiz: His first spell is Thunderbolt, an area attack of electricity Boomstick: HP Rain, which heals most of the wounds that Mallow receives Wiz: Physchopath, which allows Mallow to see the enemy's HP. Boomstick:Shocker, which fires a giant thunder to strike an enemy. Wiz: Snowy, an attack that creates a snowman to crush Mallow's enemies Boomstick: And Star Rain, which creates an star to crush Mallow's enemies! Wiz: His weapons, Cymbals, sticks and his bare punches! Cymbals: * Cymbals * Sonic Cymbals Fists: * Unarmed * Whomp Glove * Sticky Glove Sticks: * Froggie Stick * Ribbit Stick Boomstick: His flaws? His attack is weak as hell and his defenses suck! Wiz: Not to mention he is a total crybaby. Boomstick: Mallow may be a crybaby, but you shoudn't stay on his way! Mallow:... I am not a tadpole...? '' Bowser (Cue: Battle against Koopa) Wiz: Bowser's history starts when he captures Peach, and- '''Boomstick: Certain plumber beats the shit outta him! ' Wiz: After that, Bowser prepared an army and- Boomstick: The fuckers abandoned Bowser! Those traitors.... Wiz: After that, he joined Mario and co. Just to get his castle back Boomstick: That moves in Bowser's abilities! He is the strongest character in the game! Wiz: Starting with his magic, we have terrorize, which can put the enemies on fear status Boomstick: Poison gas, which can poison enemies! Wiz: Chusher, Bowser creates a great piece of rock to impale his enemies Boomstick: And Bowser Crush, Bowser summons a Mechanokoopa to crush the adversary! Wiz: Bowser has 2 ways to attack, his claws and using a Chomp or a link Claws: * Unarmed * Drill claws Chomps/links * Chomp shell * Chomp * Spiked Link Boomstick: His flaws? He is slow as hell and his magic sucks! Wiz: Not to mention he is very dumb Boomstick: The king of the koopas may be dumb, but brawn is over brain! Bowser: Outta my way shortie! Peach Wiz: Princess Peach got kidnapped by Bowser- Boomstick: Again.... Wiz: After being almost forced to marry Booster, she joins Mario and co. Boomstick: Her abilities? Healing ones, of course! Starting with Therapy, which heals wounds that Peach receives Wiz: Group hug, which heals the whole party. Boomstick: Come back, an spell that resurrects an ally. Wiz: Sleepy Time, Peach creates a sheep to put her enemies to sleep Boomstick: Mute, which allows Peach to mute her enemies, making them unable of using special attacks! Wiz: And Phyche Bomb, Peach's only offensive attack Boomstick: Her flaws? She is weak as living hell! Wiz: Her ways to attack are slapping the enemy or using a random item to smack the enemies Wisps: * Unarmed * Slap Glove * Super Slap Random item: * Parasol * War Fan * Frying Pan Boomstick: Her flaws are what makes her a weak character! ' Wiz: Not to mention she depends on another character to save her '''Boomstick: If you need a healer, you know who cal'l! Peach: Mario!! Pre-Fight Wiz:All right, the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all '''Boomstick: Is time for a DEATH BATTLE!! Pre-fight Results Advantages and disadvantages |-|Cartoonfan12345= Description Super Mario RPG! A battle royale between the main protagonists of the original Mario RPG clash to find out who's the best! Who will win?! Intro (*Insert: Jim Johnston - Invader *) Wiz: Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. The original Mario RPG, and the first of many to come in the future. Today, we're pitting the heroes of this timeless adventure against each other to find out who is truly the most powerful of the bunch. Mario RPG intro Cartoonfan.jpg Boomstick: Mario, the hero and defender of the Mushroom Kingdom. Mallow intro Cartoonfan.jpg Boomstick: Mallow, the prince of Nimbus Land. Geno intro Cartoonfan.jpg Boomstick: Geno, the warrior from the stars. Bowser RPG intro Cartoonfan.jpg Boomstick: Bowser, the king of the koopas. Peach RPG intro Cartoonfan.jpg Boomstick: And Peach, the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job it analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win...a DEATH BATTLE. Mario Mallow Geno Bowser Peach Intermission Who are you rooting for? Mario Mallow Geno Bowser Peach Who are you betting on? Mario Mallow Geno Bowser Peach Battle Conclusion Mario wins.jpg|If Mario wins Mallow wins.jpg|If Mallow wins Geno wins.jpg|If Geno wins Bowser wins SMRPGBR.jpg|If Bowser wins Peach wins.jpg|If Peach wins Next Time Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:Sebastian Pereira90 Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'JRPGs' themed Death Battles Category:RPG themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Square Enix' themed Death Battle Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Cartoonfan12345 Category:Mario Battle Royales